1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to managing media.
2. Background
Broadcast receivers which record and store programs have become popular. Receivers that store large numbers of programs are equipped with a search function. In some receivers, the search function is implemented using a progress bar that provides an indication of a progressive status of the programs. In these or other receivers, a time-shift function may also be used to assist users in searching for stored programs. However, related-art techniques for searching programs have proven inadequate.